Field of the Inventon
The present invention relates to a firmware modification system in a data processing apparatus. The functions of one or more pieces of equipment in a data processing system are often realized by firmware, i.e., the equipment contains a microprocessor and a read-only-memory (ROM), and software which determines fixed functions of the equipment is written or stored in advance in the ROM.